grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Justine Catherine Élisabeth d'Anjou
Élisabeth, Madame la Comtesse '(Justine Catherine Élisabeth Madeleine; 16th April 1719 - Present) is a ''Légitimée de Grandelumière, Princesse du Sang, and current Madame la Comtesse. Élisabeth is the eldest legitimized daughter of Constantin XI & XXII and his former Maîtresse-en-Titre, Marie-Catherine Élisabeth de Wurtembergeois. Biography '''Birth Justine Catherine Élisabeth Madeleine d'Anjou, born on the 16th of April, 1719 in the Grand Palais de Roumansalle, Paris, Île-de-France, Grandelumière, was the second daughter of Constantin XI & XXII and the first daughter of his maîtresse-en-titre, Marie-Catherine Élisabeth de Lévis (née de Wurtembergeois). Had her legitimate half-sister, the Princesse de la Porphyre arrived five days late, Élisabeth would have been the firstborn daughter of the Emperor. Because of this, Élisabeth was often jealous of the Princesse and the two would often argue in childhood. Which would result in a horrible relationship and the two would often be considered rivals rather then half-siblings. The Princesse, otherwise known as Madame Philippine after her Baptism, would often taunt Élisabeth by calling her Mademoiselle Bâtardand if not this, Madame Philippine would simply attack Élisabeth. Legitimization Less than a year after her birth, Élisabeth and her elder brother Justin d'Anjou were legitimized. Justin was given the title Duc du Maine and Élisabeth, Mademoiselle de Tours. In 1723 the younger siblings Michel and Hélène were legitimized. Those two were given the titles Duc de Verneuil and Mademoiselle de Vendôme respectively. All four of them were also styled as Son Altesse Impériale as well as Légitimé(e) de Grandelumière. Out of the four siblings, Élisabeth was considered the prettiest, inheriting most of her mother's features. Somewhere in her genetics, she received curly onyx hair which only recently had began to be a more common feature among the nobility, possibly due to the marriage of Constantin and Isabelle de Bretagne in which most Breton nobility had left Rennes to reside in Roumansalle. Luckily for most of the Anjou Bastards, inbreeding only affected them physically rather than mentally. (Michel's slowness and Hélène's violence being the only exceptions.) After the legitimization, the four were moved to the Gouvernante des Enfants Royaux's chambers, where the wet-nurses raised the children until they were of age to start their education. Baptism Élisabeth was baptized in the Chapelle Impériale in 1726 at seven years of age by Louis-Hippolyte Philippe de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois, who, at the time, was the Crown Cardinal and Électeur-Archevêque de Mayence. Her name was quickly decided: Justine, which was the feminine variant to Justin, the name of the Emperor's father, the Enfant des Romains; Catherine Élisabeth, in honor of both the Emperor's mother and the Duchesse de Lévis; finally, Madeleine, as the Emperor's chosen name. After this, the emperor decided upon his lover, the Électeur de Brunswick (Maximilien Constantin Auguste d'Hanovre) and the Duchesse de Valois (Marie Amélie Victoire Catherine de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois) as Élisabeth's godparents. Shortly after the baptism, the Mademoiselle prepared for her travel to the Abbaye Impérial Notre Dame de Fontevraud alongside her half-sister Madame Philippine (Who was only baptized a few days prior). Education After being baptized in 1726, Élisabeth was prepared for Fontevraud by her Governess at the time, Marie-Philippine Angélique d'Anjou de Valois the then Duchesse de Teck (Currently Duchesse Douairière de Wurtembergeois and Sœur Angélique de Jèsus). The two had a horrible relationship and would often argue over simple things. One time while playing in the gardens of Roumansalle, Élisabeth found that the other du Sang children were getting more attention than her in which she began to scream and throw a temper tantrum in the gardens. Many of the courtiers who where walking at the time began to gossip about the Governess' ability to shape the children correctly. After finding out about the incident, the Emperor stormed to wherever Élisabeth was at the time and would begin lashing out at the child, which only increased Élisabeth's moodiness. Not long after the Gouvernante des Enfants Royaux finished packing for both of the enfants, (There was no Grande Gouvernante des Enfants Nés Pourpre from 1722 - 1729 and thus, the Purpleborn children would be raised with the du Sangs.) the enfants, governess, and any of their ladies met outside of the Grand Palais de Roumansalle for their carriages. Élisabeth and Madame Philippine sat next to each other and the Duchesse de Teck sat across from them. Only twenty-six minutes into the trip, Madame Philippine and Élisabeth began to bicker about who had a better view of the forest they were going through. Finally after four minutes of arguing, Philippine began to violently attack her half-sister, pulling her hair, kicking and scratching. The Duchesse de Teck, rather shocked at the behavior, quickly stopped the carriage and tried her best to pull Philippine from Élisabeth, who was sobbing and bleeding from a bite. It was said that, after this, their rivalry started and it would continue until Philippine was handed over to the Kingdom of England in 1735. The carriage behind them, which only had a few of Philippine's ladies, was stopped and the Duchesse de Teck carried the still bleeding Élisabeth to the carriage where she remained for the rest of the trip. Arrival to Court 1735 Marriage 1739 Issue * Anne-Dorothée Felicité, Mademoiselle de Conti (23rd October 1739 - Present) Ancestry Titles, Styles & Honors Titles & Styles * 16th April 1719 - 19th March 1720 Justine Catherine Élisabeth Madeleine d'Anjou * 19th March 1720 - 31st August 1739 Son Altesse Impériale, Mademoiselle de Tours, Légitimée de Grandelumière * 31st August 1739 - Present Son Altesse Impériale, Princesse de Condé, Légitimée de Grandelumière Honors * Order of the Madonna